Government Issued Romance
by Rising Sun
Summary: An undercover assignment may uncover more than the team bargained for.


Title: Government Issued Romance  
  
Author: Rising Sun [jagrslc@yahoo.com]; Cool Cat   
[cool_cat4_@yahoo.com]; MM3 [SOWELL@stennis.navy.mil]   
For updates on the FF of Rising Sun join: jagrslc-  
subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
The FF of Rising Sun is archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
Rated: PG-13 (NC-17 available soon)  
Summary: An undercover assignment may uncover more than the team   
bargained for.  
Classification: JAG Story/Adventure/Romance: Harm/Mac  
Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and   
Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other   
characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual   
people are purely coincidental.  
  
Author's Note:   
* This FF is based on one by Rising Sun called Observations of   
a General and is available at   
http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc/jag/one/journal.htm   
* I must also thank my regular writing partner who became my   
muse on this project when I hit writer's block. Thanks Anne!  
  
Feedback: Welcomed  
Permission to archive: Permission granted.  
Story Written February to April 2002  
  
********************************************************************  
  
1000 LOCAL  
JAG HEADQUARTERS   
ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE  
  
"Webb whatever it is you need my people for you can-not have them,   
I'm swamped." Admiral AJ Chegweddign snapped.  
  
"Oh come on AJ you're a SEAL can't you reach to assist a   
colleague?" Webb attempted to lighten the mood he really needed the   
JAG's help.  
  
"Only far enough to break your nose…."   
  
"I remember…" Webb interrupted as he automatically rubbed his nose   
where AJ had punched him years before. "Look I need the assistance   
of Rabb and Mac to investigate a situation at Roosevelt Road Navy   
Base, Puerto Rico."   
  
AJ glared at the CIA agent then pushed a button on his phone…   
"Tiner get me Rabb and Mackenzie."  
  
"Aye sir" The Petty Officer replied.  
  
A few minutes later the team walked in and stood at attention, AJ   
looked at Webb as he instructed the junior officers "At ease, you both   
know Webb."   
  
"Unfortunately yes…" Mac said as she rolled her eyes at him.   
  
AJ warned the Agent "As I've said before the assignments are strictly   
voluntary, Webb…"   
  
The Agent handed Mac and Harm a file containing case information as   
he did this he spoke, "The Marine War fighting Laboratory Quantico,   
Virginia has been developing a particular piece of hardware.   
Approximately three months ago preliminary testing of hardware began   
phase two has moved to Puerto Rico. We have reason to believe that   
there is a leak in the project." Webb continued.  
  
"Do you have any suspects?" Mac questioned.   
  
"Two, a group of Islamic extremists may have planted a man in the   
project or this woman as he held up a photo of a petite blond, General   
Diane Alexandra Xavier "DAX" to her friends. She is the   
Commanding Officer on the Base and has been attending numerous   
meetings with people who have contact with the extremists. Now it   
may be legitimate then again it may not."  
  
AJ leaned back in his executive chair. "Webb why the hell do you   
need my people for this?"   
  
"I happen to know that Rabb and Mac are scheduled to conduct a   
review of the staff JAG assigned to the base. I thought that it would   
be a simple matter to extend the assignment."  
  
AJ didn't even bother to ask the agent how he knew of the working   
schedule of JAG. Mac and Harm were watching their commanding   
officer who gave them a slight nod.  
  
"OK Webb we're in." Harm replied.  
  
"Great. Now we have developed a cover for you…" He began.  
  
"Covers?" Mac interrupted. "I thought that this was going to be a   
extension of our original mission?"   
  
Webb gave her a foolish grin. "We are sending you in as two military   
advisors. They were due to arrive next week but you will go in   
instead. All is in the file."  
  
Mac sighed her resignation as Webb continued. "You will be housed   
in base housing and of course play the game of military advisor. I   
have taken the initiative and selected attire for you. I believe I still   
remember your size Mac but Harm I had to guess on." Webb said with   
a grin. "The General is known for her hosting of various fiestas, so   
your wardrobes will have to be significant. All will be there when you   
arrive. So you can travel light."  
  
Mac had casually flipped through the file as he briefed them when she   
came across a particular section. She could not believe her eyes and   
she read it aloud. "Harm listen to this … Cmdr. and Col. Harmon   
Rabb." She glared as Webb.  
  
"Oh didn't I mention that the advisors were married?" He said   
innocently but poised to run should she or the Admiral make a more   
towards him. She did.  
  
Harm laughed silently to himself as he wondered at the outcome of   
this… [I wish that we really were…] He thought to himself.   
  
AJ watched as all of a sudden, Webb had a very angry Marine in his   
face… She growled at him, "Webb you just happen to neglect to   
mention something, again?" AJ could barely maintain his laughter as   
Webb started to sweat. After a few moments, he decided to let him   
off the hook. He instructed Mac, "Stand down Colonel."   
  
"Yes sir" as Mac returned to her seat. She was not happy.  
  
Webb spoke shakily as he said, "I didn't forget to mention anything but   
I did forget to give you this…" He handed them each a small black   
box… As AJ caught a glimpse inside his eyes were steeled against   
any further displays.   
  
"Look you two it is for your own safety, we just don't know how far this   
goes. You can still back out," said Webb as he prayed to the patron   
Saint of CIA Agents if there was one. He stood and held his breath   
thinking if they backed out he was done for.  
  
"We'll do it but you will owe us!" Harm pointed at the Agent.  
  
"Big time." He acknowledged.  
  
"Very good everything is in order for your arrival. Your records have   
been changed and here are your plane tickets you leave in on   
Monday morning at eleven."  
  
"That it?" AJ asked.  
  
Webb nodded.   
  
AJ dismissed the JAG lawyers as they turned to leave… AJ said,   
"Harm, Mac be careful."  
  
"Aye sir." They replied.  
  
==========================================  
  
1225 LOCAL  
JAG HEADQUARTERS   
MAC'S OFFICE  
  
As Mac sat in her desk, she thought about what had just happened …   
married to Harmon Rabb Jr.! Somewhere someone was laughing.   
Pulling the ring out of her pocket she looked at is as it sparkled in the   
sunlight as it came through her window.   
  
A knock sounded at her door and she quickly snapped the box shut,   
replacing it in her pocket as she said, "Enter."   
  
In walked Harm and handed her half of the files that Clay had given   
him; to her. "After you update Bud on your cases do you want to meet   
at my place for dinner to go over the case?"   
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Great see you around 2030?" He asked.  
  
"2030 sounds fine."  
  
==========================================  
  
2029 LOCAL  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
After work Harm was looking forward to his dinner with Mac, things   
had been tense between them lately. He pulled on a shirt just as the   
timer went off on dinner. He was pulling the lasagna out of the oven   
just as a knock sounded.   
  
Mac stood anxiously outside Harm's at exactly 2030. She entered   
when Harm yelled to come in, as he turned away from the lasagna he   
was plating…. He had the first view of Mac holding an arm full of files;   
she was wearing black jeans and a silver blouse. [My god, she is so   
beautiful….] he thought.  
  
"Harm… Harm… " He finally snapped out of his daze when he heard   
Mac calling his name. "Earth to Harm, do you read me?"  
  
"Huh?" He zoned back in.  
  
"Where do you want to put these?"  
  
"Over on the coffee table, we can go over it later and dinner is served   
by the way."   
  
"Ohhh…. that smell delicious." As Mac came around to the table   
Harm pulled her chair out for her.   
  
"Thanks Harm."   
  
"Did you manage to get Bud filled in all of your cases?" He asked as   
he moved round the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah" was all she said.   
  
After which, they fell into a somewhat uncomfortable silence as they   
ate. After dinner Harm said, "If you start reading the files I clean up   
the kitchen."   
  
Not disputing the instruction Mac walked to the table, picked up the   
first file, and began to read… "Gen. Xavier profile…. General Diane   
Alexandra Xavier, academy grad, age 50, three stars, married to Tom   
Xavier for twenty years."   
  
"Sounds all well and good, want some coffee?" asked Harm.   
  
"Sure" She agreed.  
  
He carried the two steaming cups to the couch and sat as she   
continued to read…. "Project Hunt and Seek Profile…." She scanned   
the file then said. "The Ares missile has been developed so as to be   
able to be programmed to target a specific mark. Once target has   
been acquired it is anticipated that the projectile will follow said target   
till acquired."  
  
"What do you mean will follow till acquired." He demanded.  
  
She read some more. "It will follow you."  
  
He almost chocked on the coffee. He grabbed the file from her.   
  
"Oh My God Clay wasn't kidding this is one heck of a project"   
commented Harm."   
  
Mac's eyes wondered to the next file and she hesitated…. Harm   
noted this hesitation, took the file from her, and began to read….   
"Cover Profile Lt. Col. Sarah Rabb, Marine advisor married to   
Cmdr.Harmon Rabb, Navy advisor for five years and have lived in   
Washington since their marriage. The rest of this stuff is all paper…."   
Harm trailed off as he glanced at Mac. "Mac please this won't be so   
bad…. I think I can make this right…. do you have the ring?"  
  
"Huh" Mac replied confused.   
  
"The ring Clay gave you…" he prompted.  
  
"Oh yeah here…."   
  
Harm took the ring box and opened it. He said, "Mac you have no   
idea how much this cover scares  
me…" He began to slid the diamond on her finger when she jerked off   
the couch.   
  
"Harm, I don't know what you're thinking but as you so eloquently put   
it this is not a marriage." Harm was stunned as Mac grabbed the ring.   
"It's late see you in the morning and with that she left.  
  
Harm sank back to the couch with his head in his hands her words   
brought back his exact words on the U.S.S. Watertown…. Yet, he wished he   
could take them back….  
  
==========================================  
  
2355 LOCAL  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN  
  
Tears threatened as Mac entered her apartment what did it all   
mean…. As she laid down in bed her thoughts once again dwelled on   
why had she taken the assignment and damn-it now she was stuck   
with Harm for God knew how long…   
  
As she fell asleep, she resolved she was a marine and could handle   
it.  
  
==========================================  
  
ONE WEEK LATER   
IN FRONT OF MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
It had been a rushed week as Harm and Mac had made preparations   
to be gone from the office for an indefinite period of time. They had   
not had time to discuss her reaction to the ring that he had tried to   
place on her finger, and in reality neither wanted to talk about it even if   
they had had the time.  
  
Harm knew he was in trouble when he saw Mac standing in front of   
her apartment bag in hand.  
  
He was running late.  
  
He stopped threw her bag in back and got into the front seat all   
accomplished in silence.   
  
As he drove he tried to look at her left hand but she kept it hidden   
from his view. Mac caught him staring and snapped, "Harm this is just   
an assignment and nothing more." Mac was in her Marine mode and   
Harm knew better than to push her.   
  
Because of his late collection of her when they arrived at the airport   
they go to the gate as their flight was boarding. The two partners   
boarded the flight to Puerto Rico each lost in thoughts of each other   
and the mission.  
  
==========================================  
  
After they got in the car, Harm decided to clear the air. After all, they   
were both professionals and they could not jeopardize the mission.   
Even though he loved Mac, he knew that she did not love him in return.   
He would not risk losing what they had for what he believed could never   
be.   
  
"Mac, I'm sorry you don't want me to be here, but we have to make this   
look believable, starting now. When we get out of the car at the airport,   
someone may very well be watching us. I know that you'll only ever   
think of me as a brother, but until this mess is over, you need to think of   
me as your husband."  
  
'Great, he can't wait to get this over with already. He thinks of being   
married to me as a "mess".' She was so lost in thought that she didn't   
hear his next sentence.  
  
"God, Mac. If anything happened to you, I'd be devastated; you're my   
life. You are my best friend and you mean more to me than you'll ever   
know."  
  
At the best friend comment Mac turned her attention back to Harm.   
"Harm, you're my best friend too. You have been there for me when no   
one else has, but you were the one who said location doesn't change   
who we are." She thought to herself, "I love him, but I couldn't take it if   
he broke my heart again. He'll never love me, so suck it up Marine.'  
  
"Harm, once we park at the airport I'll play the part of a loving wife, but   
could you please give me some time to think till then?"  
  
The look of sadness in her chocolate brown eyes tore at his soul. He   
wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her, kiss her   
forehead, and tell her he'd always be there, but DC traffic on the   
beltway wouldn't allow it.   
  
"Okay." The rest of the trip was continued in silence. After they parked   
the car, Harm and Mac each grabbed a suitcase. Mac's breath caught   
when Harm grabbed her hand. The flyboy grin he flashed her made   
her heart skip a beat.   
  
'Too bad it's only an act.' Mac thought as the tingly feeling that started   
in her hand swept through her entire body.   
  
'Too bad she doesn't really want to be with me like this.' Harm thought   
as they made their way to baggage check in.  
  
After they checked their bags, they had time for a quick cup of coffee.   
As Harm gave her a bagel he kissed her cheek.   
  
The two flight attendants remarked that it was so nice to see two people   
who were obviously so much in love with each other when Harm helped   
Mac with her seatbelt and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. The fact   
that Mac did the same brought a few smiles from the flight crew as well.   
  
Mac didn't want to cause a scene, so she rested her head on Harm's   
shoulder and fell asleep. As soon as she was asleep, Harm leaned   
down and kissed her head and then leaned his against hers and fell   
asleep too.   
  
Harm woke up as the plane began its decent. He leaned over and   
gently whispered in Mac's ear. "Wake up, Honey. We're here."  
  
==========================================  
  
1645 LOCAL  
OFFICE OF GENERAL XAXIER  
ROOSEVELT ROAD NAVY BASE, PUERTO RICO  
  
"Lt. Colonel Sarah and Commander Harmon Rabb ma'am."   
Commander Liam Andrews announced to the Base Commander.  
  
She waived them in. "So you are here to conduct a review of the Project   
Hunt and Seek project."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harm replied.  
  
"I am assured that the program is on schedule unique for a Military   
project no?"  
  
The two officers gave weak smiles.  
  
The General smiled to herself "Cautious aren't you."  
  
"We foresee no problems with the project ma'am. We expect to be in   
and out in no time." Harm assured her.  
  
"Of course we have no idea how long that will take ma'am" Mac   
corrected.   
  
General Xavier caught an undercurrent between the two and saw   
Harm's scowl.   
  
"Well do what you have to do with minimum disruption to my staff." She   
instructed. "Dismissed."  
  
They jumped up. "Aye ma'am!"  
  
==========================================  
  
1712 LOCAL  
RABBS MISSION RESIDENCE  
  
The General had a Petty Officer show them to their quarters. Harm had   
seethe d the whole way and Mac braced herself to do battle.   
  
As soon as the guide was gone he exploded. "What the HELL was   
that?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The contradiction! In the General's Office that's WHAT!' he raged.  
  
In a singsong voice she quoted him "We expect to be in and out in no   
time."  
  
"And what is wrong with that?" he demanded. The whole of the married   
officers block could hear them.  
  
"Please?!" she returned "You think I didn't see the eye play between   
you?" she snorted "In and out indeed!"  
  
"I give up!" he turned to grab his case to head for one of the rooms.  
  
"That's right run!!" she shouted after him. Soon she too picked up her   
bag and headed for an empty room.  
  
==========================================  
  
2121 LOCAL  
MAC'S ROOM  
  
"Come!" Mac called.  
  
Harm stood in the doorway, "May I come in/" They were both more   
rational now that time had passed. She nodded and made space on the   
bed for him to sit. He perched himself on the edge of the bed. "I'm   
sorry."   
  
She sat up. "Me too. I just don't know what came over me."  
  
"Us." He corrected, "What came over us. It's been building for a while   
and it spilled out today for no good reason."  
  
"I know." She agreed.  
  
"But it gave me an idea." He confided.  
  
She got suspicious "Oh yeah. Marital duties and all that?"  
  
He frowned then understood "No! No!"  
  
"No?" She echoed.  
  
"Mac stop! I'm talking about the mission." He said. "The whole   
neighborhood now thinks that we are an embattled couple."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"So why not leave it that way?" he pronounced.  
  
"Say again?"  
  
"The animosity displayed today although not a true reflection of our   
relationship would look like a natural part of marriage to those on the   
outside and we could sustain this role play over an indefinite period of   
time." He explained.  
  
"And at quiet moments like this they'd think we were making up?" she   
sort clarification.  
  
"Or even making out." He grinned.  
  
"So why do you think we can even do this?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know we were on a honeymoon it was bound to end at some   
time." He replied quietly.  
  
"Maybe we need to talk this out." She suggested.  
  
"Oh no I'm not going there with you." He stood. "This is not a marriage."  
  
She stopped him at the door. "You are correct and so it should be no   
problem to follow the mission profile as suggested by you."  
  
He nodded curtly and left.  
  
==========================================  
  
THREE WEEKS INTO THE MISSION - 1834 LOCAL  
RABBS MISSION RESIDENCE  
  
"How was your day?" Mac asked as she set the table.  
  
"Boring." He announced. "Remind me next time Webb wants a favour to   
say no."  
  
"I can do that." She smiled. "Just don't leave me alone with him."  
  
"Deal." He placed the food on the table. "I must say as exhilarating as it   
is to fight with you Mac and you fight well. I prefer the quiet moments."   
  
"Why thank you Commander. I think." She sat. "Don't forget the drinks."  
  
"Oops forgot." He returned to the kitchen. "And yours?" He called back.  
  
"Interesting actually." She said as he returned and sat.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Uh huh. A Marine Gunny approached me today. Seems that there is   
an opportunity to make some money if I want to supplement my   
pension."   
  
"Do tell?"  
  
"Indeed. So Darling. It occurred to me that it may be time soon for good   
cop bad cop." She alerted him.  
  
He knew she was being sarcastic but her calling him darling gave him a   
warm fuzzy feeling. "I'm all ears."  
  
"This will be a hell of a reason for you and I to fight." She grinned. "As I   
play along to get the evidence it should cause problems for us. After all   
why all those meetings I don't want to talk about. Where did all that   
money suddenly come from? What is going on between the Gunny and   
me? Etc etc etc. You get the picture."  
  
"Digital." He assured her.  
  
"So you agree?" she asked.  
  
"It was my game plan." He agreed.  
  
==========================================  
  
ONE MONTH THREE WEEKS INTO THE MISSION  
2013 LOCAL  
RABBS MISSION RESIDENCE  
  
There was a banging on the door. Harm flung it open. "What!" he   
demanded and came face to face with the Military Police. The arguing   
had finally brought them in.  
  
"Sir. We've had a report of a disturbance of the peace." The burly man   
said.  
  
"My apologies." Harm said. "My wife and I got into a heated debate that   
got out of hand."  
  
"May we see your wife sir?" the second MP asked.  
  
"Sure come on in." Harm allowed them access. "Mac!"  
  
"Yeah?" She emerged from the kitchen.  
  
"Ma'am are you all right?" The first MP asked.  
  
"Sergeant I'm a Marine Lt. Colonel the day I can't handle Navy. I resign   
the commission." She grinned. "But thank you for asking. Yes I'm fine."   
  
"Well we'll leave you with a warning this time." He smiled back.  
  
"Thank you. I promise you we'll be good little cub scouts." She replied.  
  
After the MPs had departed Mac turned to return to the Kitchen. "What   
were we arguing about anyway?" Harm followed her.  
  
"Shows you how important that argument was." She snorted. "It was   
about whether or not the kitchen counter was big enough for you and   
me to make love on."  
  
"Really?" he sounded incredulous. "It's not is it?"  
  
"Don't start again or this time we'll both be thrown in the calaboose."   
She warned.  
  
"Actually I was thinking that to any experiment … take Hunt and Seek   
for example. There is the theory and the testing of that theory."  
  
She just looked at him. He reached over and traced her jaw line. She   
trembled. "Harm don't."  
  
"Why?" He whispered. "You are so beautiful."  
  
"You're letting the assignment get to you." She pointed out. Logic in the   
face of emotion usually led to pain and Mac was feeling the pressure. If   
he kissed her she was a goner.  
  
His hand dropped. "May be you are right. But all war and no love make   
Jack a dead man." He said.  
  
"Luckily I'm not married to Jack." She quipped to hide her   
disappointment.  
  
==========================================  
  
TWO MONTHS ONE WEEK INTO THE MISSION  
2013 LOCAL  
RABBS MISSION RESIDENCE  
  
It was a bright beautiful sunny Sunday afternoon and it was the undoing   
of Mac. She and Harm had been running the charade for over two   
months now and she was tired. The lead with the Gunnery Sergeant   
was proving hard to develop, as he and his cohorts were wary. He   
obviously needed her for something but was hesitating to tell her what.  
  
"What the hell." She said out loud. "Even the Lord rested on the   
seventh day!"  
  
A shadow cast over her. "Drink?" Harm offered her a coke.  
  
She took it gratefully.  
  
"Any chance for a sailor on that rug?"  
  
She moved to give him space to land. In doing so he lost his balance   
had fell on her. They burst out laughing and as the sobered up his blue   
eyes caught her brown ones.  
  
"Mac." He breathed and in one motion kissed her.  
  
She wound her arms around him and held him fast as the damn that   
held their emotions burst. "Inside." She ordered. He stood first then   
helped her up. He swooped her up into his arms and strode towards   
the house.  
  
It was a bright beautiful sunny Sunday afternoon and it was the undoing   
of Mac.   
  
==========================================  
  
TWO MONTHS THREE WEEKS INTO THE MISSION   
1318 LOCAL, TESTINGLAB  
  
Mac was in the lab alone while Harm had gone off to call Bud about   
conducting an Internet search on Hunt and Seek. The thought being   
that if there was a net link it could be traced back to its source.   
Commander Andrews entered. "Good afternoon Colonel"  
  
"Same to you Commander."  
  
"Where's your husband?" He asked.  
  
"Out on an errand. May I help you?"  
  
"I've just been ordered to conduct a round of tests on Hunt and Seek   
and the General thought that you'd like to see." He explained.  
  
"I would."  
  
==========================================  
  
1713 LOCAL  
TESTINGLAB  
  
"Gunny!" Harm called out. "You seen Colonel Rabb?"  
  
"Here comes Commander Andrews sir. I saw them leave together   
maybe he knows." The Gunnery Sergeant suggested.  
  
"Thanks." Harm approached the Commander. "Hey where's Mac?"  
  
"Oh thank God!" Andrews wailed. "There's been an accident!"  
  
"What! Where!" Harm's heart sank.  
  
"We went to test the weapon and it miss fired." The man was near   
hysterical "There was an explosion … I looked but I couldn't find her!"  
  
Harm jumped into the jeep. "Show me! Gunny!"  
  
The man came running. "Yes sir!"  
  
"Get a search and rescue team assembled. Tell him where to look."   
Harm shook the officer "TELL HIM!" Once the information had been   
imparted the two officers took off.  
  
As they got closer Harm became more worried. He had no idea what he   
was going to be facing: An injured Mac? A dead Mac? He groaned.   
Andrews heard him.  
  
"Despite all the arguments you love her don't you." The Commander   
observed.  
  
Harm didn't even think about his reply. "More than life itself. I've never   
loved a woman more. We may have it a bump in the road but we'll get   
over it intact." He faced the man who was driving. "If it turns out that you   
have taken her from me I'll have the General contact JAG and you will   
never leave Leavenworth or the hard time you'll get. That I promise   
you."  
  
Andrews swallowed hard. He was debating with himself, which was   
worse. The Marine reporting him for selling Military secrets? Or the   
Navy Commander charging him with God knew what. He made the   
decision that the Commander would have an accident too.  
  
They got to the site of the test. Harm's heart sank. "Tell me again what   
happened."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Again Damn it! Where was she and where were you!"   
  
Andrews took him through the paces. Harm's eyes scanned the area.   
Mac was no first timer she knew her business. He tried to put himself in   
her shoes. Where could she be? Where would she be! He heard a   
gun click he swirled around and came face to face with an armed   
Commander Andrews.  
  
Harm's eyes narrowed in disgust "YOU! WHY!"  
  
"It's almost embarrassing actually but for the money. As you can see I   
am holding a unique weapon."   
  
Harm noticed the gun for the first time. Andrews continued. "We have   
been testing the launcher version of the Hunt and Seek this…" he   
waived it "… is the side arm version."  
  
"How did the Gunny figure in this?" Harm needed time to get an   
advantage.  
  
"We figured that Mac with her Eastern connections could open up   
further markets for us. Then we got cold feet and decide not to…   
ahhhhh!!!!" Commander Andrews suddenly exploded before Harm's   
eyes. He automatically dived for cover. When he finally peeped around   
he saw Mac running towards him.  
  
His one thought was to get to her. She flung herself into his arms and   
he swung her around. The rescue team arrived in time to collect the   
Commander with blotting paper and to witness the Rabbs in a   
passionate kiss.  
  
Harm's curiosity got the better of him "What happened?"  
  
"I just saved your six! That's what happened." She poked him playfully.  
  
"With Andrews jarhead."  
  
"Oh … he thought that he was the only one with a Hunt and Seek side   
arm." She replied. "He positioned me over there and drove away. I   
knew he was up to something. These hills are volcanic and a   
weakness of the system is that it cannot track through andesite. The   
bullet hit a target but not me. Satisfied he left. I was making my way   
back when I saw your situation. I shot. End of story."  
  
"And if you had missed?"  
  
"Me? Never? Well, I thought it was pretty funny when you ducked." Mac   
chuckled.  
  
"Mac I'm a Naval Aviator we don't duck."  
  
"Really? What do ya'll do?"   
  
He shrugged and grinned, "We take cover, but they never duck."  
  
========================================  
  
1300 LOCAL   
OFFICE OF GENERAL XAVIER  
  
"At ease … have a seat." The General indicated the two chairs.  
  
The junior officers sat. "Ma'am" Mac started "We wanted to report that   
the case has been wrapped up and that the Commander and I shall be   
taking our leave."  
  
"Thank you." Xavier said. "Now that the business of State has been   
taken care of I am about to cross the line… but rank has its privileges   
and today I exercise it."  
  
Harm and Mac looked confused.  
  
"I know that you love each other and that this mission has not exactly   
been conducive to martial bliss but I suspect that you are at a   
crossroads and I never like to see a relationship end. Particularly not a   
marriage of five years."  
  
Horror registered on both faces of Harm and Mac. The General   
continued. "I have made arrangements with your Commanding Officer.   
You are authorized to remain at your quarters for another seven days.   
Take that time to walk, talk get to know each other again. Consider this   
my thank you for cracking this case."  
  
"Ma'am." Harm croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ma'am.   
The Colonel and I are not married, it was a cover for the case."  
  
The General was dumbstruck but rapidly overcame that state and   
become furious. "What!"  
  
"Ma'am it was necessary as JAG was not aware of how far and wide   
the problem was." Mac explained.  
  
"Or high?" She completed. Mac did not reply. "Were you sleeping   
together?"  
  
"No ma'am!" came the simultaneous reply.  
  
"Separate rooms. Ma'am." Mac ended.  
  
"That must have been difficult."   
  
"You have no idea." Harm said without thinking. He groaned inwardly.  
  
Mac looked at him – he stared forward looking at no one.  
  
General Xavier looked at them. "Well you have the week off do with it   
what you will…. Dismissed."   
  
"Aye ma'am!"  
  
========================================  
  
1635 LOCAL  
RABBS MISSION RESIDENCE, HARM'S ROOM   
  
Harm collapsed on the bed deep in thought about his life But wait she could be   
Harm shouted as he jumped up. Harm scrambled to his bag and pulled   
something out and headed for Mac's room.  
  
=====================================  
  
1700 LOCAL   
MAC'S ROOM   
  
Mac sat on the bed twirling her ring trying to convince herself that even   
after all General DAX, as they called her behind her back, had said this   
was just an assignment!  
  
Harm approached outside Mac's room and knocked.   
  
She braced herself as she slowly moved to   
opened the door.  
  
Outside stood their Harm in his dress whites and gold wings. she just stared.  
  
"Mac, earth to Mac," Harm teased.  
  
She focused "uh yeah, what do you need Harm?"  
  
"May I come in?" He asked.  
  
She opened the door wider.  
  
Harm walked into the room. "What you doing?"  
  
"As you can see… packing."  
  
"Why? We have a week off… we can talk." Harm said.  
  
"As you so eloquently put it at one time – this is not a marriage." She   
continued to pack not missing a beat.  
  
"But it could be." He said softly. She paused and glared at him. "Mac   
stay. This thing between us … let's explore it."  
  
"You explore it." She resumed packing.  
  
"Mac I know I've been a pain, but give me this week. Give me a chance   
to replace that Government Issue." He pleased.  
  
She was confused "Government Issue?"  
  
"The wedding band." He explained. The General had been correct in   
her assessment. Harm loved Mac and wanted to marry her if he   
survived the encounter.  
  
"Why?" she demanded.  
  
"So we can talk." Harm needed any reason to keep her there.  
  
"We've already talked." She pointed out.  
  
"Don't argue with me."  
  
"I need a better reason." Mac said.  
  
"You know the reason." He replied. "And in case you don't… " He   
stepped forward took both his life in his hands and Mac in his arms and   
kissed her.  
  
He survived and stepped back. "Mac… Sarah I don't want this   
assignment to end. Give me the chance to replace the Government   
Issue."  
  
"What?!" Mac stood staring at him with a blank stare. She really didn't   
want to deal with this. "Harm, how dare you! Get out! Get out now   
Harm."  
  
Harm knew that when in her Marine mode it was best to leave for now.   
As the door clicked shut Mac slumped onto the bed and sobbed. As   
tears rolled down her checks she suddenly remembered airplanes   
existed to get away from it all. She picked up the phone and dialed.   
She had soon secured one ticket to Arizona that left in an hour. After   
throwing her stuff in her bag Mac decided that the most logical course   
of action would be to get a ride from another Marine, because Harm   
would freak if he knew she was leaving.   
  
With a wave to the guard at the gate Mac was bound for Arizona.   
  
+++  
  
Mac arrived outside of Red Rock Mesa and decided to stay in a hotel   
for the night since it was growing dark fast.   
  
=====================================  
  
2300 LOCAL  
RABB'S RESIDENCE - HARM'S ROOM   
MARINE BASE, PUERTO RICO  
  
Harm was getting ready to go to bed wondering what to do? Eventually   
he fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams of his Marine.  
  
+++  
  
Harm awoke not feeling so well but he knew that he had to find Mac.   
After checking her room and not finding her he became worried. After a   
while, he came to the guard on duty from the day before. He informed   
him that Colonel Mackenzie had left for the United States and would not   
be returning. Stunned Harm head back to his room to figure out where   
she had gone.   
  
It finally came to him she had probably to Arizona in pursuit he booked   
the next available flight.  
  
=====================================  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
HOTEL RED ROCK MESA   
MAC'S ROOM   
  
Mac awoke feeling refreshed and ready to go. As soon as she checked   
out she began the long climb up to the place she knew so well.   
  
+++   
  
It was almost dark when Mac finally made it to the cave exhausted. As   
she spread her stuff out to sleep she had one last thought. I have four   
days all to myself.   
  
She awoke to a beautiful sunrise, ate breakfast and packed lunch. She   
then exited the cave and started to hike to an observation spot. Mac   
sat memorized by the sunrise and her mind began to drift… Eventually   
she fell asleep and found herself in Courtroom number one at JAG HQ.   
Facing a court-martial…  
  
"The Court of General Cupid is now in session, in the case of Lt.   
Colonel Sarah Mackenzie vs. Love. Lt. Col. Mackenzie please take the   
stand. Colonel do you swear the evidence you shall give will be the   
whole truth   
and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
  
"I do."   
  
"Very well, Sarah, did you or did you not kiss Cmdr. Harmon Rabb Jr.   
on a dock in Norfolk Virginia?"  
  
"I did"   
  
"How did it make you feel?"   
  
"Like I was flying."   
  
"Then why did you accept Michael James Brumby's proposal?"  
  
"To make the Cmdr. jealous and I did like Mic."  
  
"But you didn't love him, correct?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you enjoy the last assignment?"  
  
"Yes"   
  
"Colonel, do you love Cmdr. Harmon Rabb Jr.?"   
  
"Yes", answered Mac before she knew the words left her mouth.   
  
"Thank you, Colonel you may step down. Your honor we rest."  
  
"Very well in the case of Lt. Colonel Mackenzie vs. Love, I General   
Cupid find her guilty of loving Cmdr. Harmon Rabb Jr., by her own   
admission." As the General banged his gavel, Mac awoke startled.   
  
==============================   
  
THREE DAYS LATER   
RED ROCK MESA  
  
Even though Harm had left after Mac he managed to make the climb to   
the cave fairly quickly. As he entered the cave he found Mac's stuff but   
no Mac. So Harm sat down to await her arrival.   
  
+++  
  
Mac shook her head and rose the dream seemed to have gone into a   
loupe mode every time she settled to rest… there it was. The first time   
she conceded that is was a strange dream. On the Nth time she faced   
reality. She finally walked back   
to the cave to figure out what she wanted.  
  
+++  
  
When Mac entered she immediately spotted Harm sitting on the cave   
floor in a tight white T-shirt and kakis. "Harm I… what are you doing   
here?" Before Harm could answer Mac's stomach growled.   
  
Harm said, "Ok dinner first."   
  
"Ok" she agreed   
  
After dinner Mac broke the silence, "Harm what are you doing here and   
how did you find me?"  
  
Harm slowly answered, "Mac you forget how well I know you? I came   
here to tell you something. I do not think of you as an assignment and I   
finally figured out… "   
  
"Harm, the assignment is over don't you get it?" Mac practically yelled   
as she fled from the cave. Harm found her sitting a short distance   
away.   
  
"Sarah," he called softly. The use of her given name made her turn and   
look at him. "Mac please let me finish what I have to say, ok?"   
  
Mac nodded. I was going to say, " I don't think of you as an assignment   
and I finally figured out I love you and I want a chance to be with you.   
Mac, did you want the assignment to be over?"  
  
The Marine's heartbeat quickened and her mind floated back to Gen.   
Cupid. Mac answered softly, "No, I didn't want it to be over because.... I   
love you too. At those words Harm pulled her into his arms and they   
kissed   
passionately. Both returned to the cave enjoying each other.   
  
==========================  
  
THE NEXT MORNING   
CAVE, RED ROCK MESA  
  
Harm awoke to the sunrise with Mac curled in his arms. He gently   
untangled himself from her and went over to his bag. He dug around   
for a few minutes till he came out with a box that he slipped into his   
pocket. Mac rolled over and found Harm watching her.   
  
"Hey flyboy?"  
  
"Good morning to you to beautiful. What do you want to do today? He   
asked.  
"I thought we would hike up to Broken Eagles Peak." She suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me", said Harm.   
  
+++  
  
ALONG THE TRAIL   
  
As they hiked Mac was pointing out dinosaur tracks. "And this one is a   
tyrannosaurus track." Mac stopped and pointed out. Later she showed   
him another feature. "Well this is Broken Eagles Peak see how the   
shape of the eagle looks broken?"   
  
"Yeah it's really beautiful here, almost as much as you." Harm said.   
"Mac sit down I want to ask you something."  
  
She sat down on a nearby boulder and looked up at Harm and was   
going into shock as he got down on one knee.   
  
she thought  
  
"Mac would you do me the honor of becoming my soul mate in life?"   
Harm held his breath as he waited for her to answer; instead she   
jumped into his arms and kissed him fully.   
  
"Does that give you you're answer?", questioned Mac.   
  
"Oh yeah!" He gushed as he slipped the diamond solitaire on her finger   
that was surrounded by three rubies. As they hiked back to camp Mac   
noted the sky changing. "I would suggest we leave tomorrow with the   
two days left because the weather is going sour."  
  
"Ok" Harm agreed "In addition, we could get a Justice of the Peace to   
marry us since we can't have a real wedding."  
  
She grinned. "I can live with that."   
  
==================================  
  
1430 LOCAL   
OFFICE OF GENERAL XAVIER, PUERTO RICO  
  
"Commander Rabb and Lt. Colonel Rabb reporting ma'am." They   
snapped to.  
  
"At ease… I see congratulations are in order?" The General observed.  
  
"Thanks to you ma'am." Mac acknowledged.  
  
"Glad to be of assistance Colonel. You return to JAG when?"  
  
"We leave today at 1800 hours and return to HQ tomorrow at 0800   
hours." Harm replied.  
  
"Well congrats on a case well handled and on you're new marital   
status… Dismissed."  
  
"Thank you ma'am" They said and left.  
  
==================================  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT   
GEORGETOWN  
  
"Welcome to reality," Mac stated as she opened her door.   
  
She was putting down her stuff when Harm asked, "Where's Jingo?"   
  
"The Robert's are keeping him till I call them."   
  
As Harm came up behind her kissing her "…and are you going to?"  
  
"Not till Monday." She murmured.   
  
After a romantic candle light dinner Harm and Mac lay together in bed   
when Mac suddenly turned around.   
  
"Harm? Harm!" She prodded him.  
  
"Mac don't you know what time it is?" Harm replied sleepily.   
  
"0202" she replied promptly.  
  
"I don't know how you do that and I should give up trying to figure it   
out." Harm said turning to face her. What is it sweetheart?"  
  
"Harm I know I want to marry you and I love but what about the regs?   
It's nice to here you say you love me. But this is the real world now."  
  
"Let's wait till tomorrow there might be a loophole in the UCMJ." He   
suggested.  
  
"Alright," Mac said satisfied. Both slept peacefully and awoke at the   
same time in the morning.   
  
"I'll fix some breakfast while you shower." Harm offered.  
  
After a breakfast of pancakes and sausages the two sat down with   
numerous versions of the UCMJ. Harm joked, "I still don't know how   
you eat sausage."  
  
"Give it up flyboy I'll convert you eventually. Now what am I looking   
for…" she countered.  
  
"Try looking under undercover missions."  
  
+++  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER  
  
In a non-stop motion Harm slammed every book before he shut. "It's   
not to be had." He announced what they, as lawyers already knew.   
There was nothing in the regulations about offices in the same chain   
becoming romantically involved… nothing that was going to save their   
collective sixes that is.  
  
"So I guess we face the Admiral tomorrow?" questioned Mac.   
  
"Yeah, if this doesn't work out I'm prepared to resign my commission."   
He informed her.  
  
Mac looked at him n shock and said, "Harm the Navy is your life and   
you know Admiral Chegwidden thinks of   
you like a son and is retiring in a few years."   
  
"Look Mac I just wanted you to know with any luck we have our bases   
covered", Harm said as Mac snuggled into his arms.   
  
==================================  
  
THE NEXT DAY – 0800 LOCAL   
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
The duo walked into the bullpen braced for the welcome and the   
reaction to the wedding bands. It was not to be. As they stepped into   
the space Petty Officer Tiner saw them.   
  
"Sir! Ma'am! The Admiral wants to see you as soon as you step in." He   
said.  
  
"Thank you Tiner." Mac replied and headed for the Admiral's Office with   
her partner and now husband in tow.  
  
As they entered their CO indicated that they should be seated. They   
did so and placed their cases on the floor. As usual a lock of hair fell   
across Mac's eye. She automatically put it back in place and the action   
caused a chain reaction.  
  
Admiral AJ Chedwiggen the Navy Judge Advocate General and ex   
Navy SEAL stared at the rings on Mac's hand. "Colonel?" He remained   
stone faced "Those are not the Government Issue that Webb assigned   
to you is it?"  
  
Mac's heart sank and she could have sworn she heard Harm's own   
plummet too. They had wanted to tell their CO now they were caught.  
  
"No sir." Mac replied.  
  
AJ remained silent and waited with arms crossed.  
  
[Oh this IS NOT good.] Harm thought. "Sir the undercover assignment   
uncovered more than the we bargained for." Harm began.  
  
AJ's upper lip twitched. As their friend he was happy in fact he felt it   
was about damn time. The Commanding Officer in him was fit to be   
tied. He wanted blood and damn it he was going to get it this day!  
  
"Sir we are married. Really married. We were on our way to tell you but   
your eagle eye spotted it first." Mac explained.  
  
"You are both senior officers here. When I retire it will be a toss up as   
which one of you becomes the JAG. You KNOW the rules. WHAT THE   
HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"  
  
Outside Petty Office Tiner cringed at the bellow.  
  
AJ stood and walked to look out the window. He breathed deeply to   
control himself. Then in a lower voice "Options people."  
  
Mac swallowed and dived in. "Option one a General Court Martial under   
Article 133 - Conduct unbecoming an officer and General Article 134 –   
Fraternization…"  
  
They had discussed it but hearing Mac say it really brought the reality   
home to Harm.   
  
She continued "… or option two. One of us transfers out, with a letter of   
reprimand on both records."  
  
"Just like that?" AJ scowled. Neither officer answered. "I assume that   
you have discussed this."  
  
"We have." They chorused.  
  
"So save me the headache. Who's transferring out?"  
  
The relief was tangible they had escaped the court martial. "I am sir."   
Harm revealed.  
  
AJ nodded. "Sorry to loose you Commander."  
  
"Sorry to leave sir. I'll have the paper work on your desk within the   
hour."  
  
Again AJ nodded "Dismissed." He sounded defeated. Mac's heart   
broke.  
  
"Aye sir!" The two snapped to and headed toward the door.  
  
"By the way." He called and they turned. "Congratulations. Let me know   
where and when for the wet down."  
  
They smiled "Aye sir!"  
  
+++  
  
0915 LOCAL   
JAG HQ   
  
Each returned to their respective offices not just ready to face people   
like Lt. Singer.   
  
+++   
  
MAC'S OFFICE  
  
Mac sat down at her desk somewhat in shock that Harm would actually   
be leaving JAG. A moment later she heard a knock at her door.   
"Enter!" she called.  
  
In walked Lt. Harriet Simms who sat down and said; "Colonel I just   
wondered if you wanted to go to lunch today?"   
  
At this point Mac looked up and said, "No thanks Harriet."   
  
Her friend noticed a saddened look in the Marine's eyes and said,   
"Permission to speak freely ma'am?"   
  
"Of course Harriet."   
  
"Ma'am the Admiral was hard on you and the Commdaner wasn't he?   
Did you screw up the mission?" Harriet looked at Mac waiting for   
response. So Mac simply held up her left hand.   
  
Harriet instantly gushed, "Oh ma'am that's wonderful!" she gushed   
loudly.  
  
Mac peaked out her door and saw that everyone was distracted by   
Harriet noise; she headed for her husband's office at the first opportune   
moment.  
  
+++   
  
HARM'S OFFICE  
  
Mac closed the door softly behind her and Harm appeared to be in   
deep in thought. Softly Mac called, "Harm? Harm!" He looked up at   
her and smiled. She spoke, "Harm I am sorry you have to go."   
  
"It's not your fault it was MY decision", Harm said.   
  
Mac hugged him and said, "I love you." Harm, "We need to go into the   
bullpen before the scuttlebutt burns down the building."   
  
"How?" Harm questioned. Mac just looked at him and said, "Harriet."   
  
Harm walked over and opened the door.   
  
+++  
  
JAG BULLPEN  
  
Everyone immediately greeted the couple with congratulations. Harm   
and Mac announced that there would be a get together at Mc Murphy's   
that night. The Admiral standing nearby finally barked, "Ok, people you   
have work to do."   
  
Then Harm walked over to him and handed him his request for transfer,   
and saluted as he said, "It has been a pleasure to serve with you, sir."  
  
+++   
  
MC MURPHY'S   
  
The party was in full swing with Sturgis and Harm were playing pool.   
Mac on the other hand was enjoying the band that played in the   
background. Until Lt. Lauren Singer spotted her and came over to offer   
congratulations, "Mac I'm so happy for you and Harm." She gushed   
further when she said with a huge smile, "I guess you'll be transferring   
out?"   
  
When Mac said, "Actually no lieutenant" Singer's face turned into a   
scowl. Mac then stood up and said, "Excuse me lieutenant but I'm   
going to dance with my husband.   
  
+++  
  
EPILOGUE   
  
Commander and Colonel Rabb lived happily ever after. Mac was later   
promoted and became JAG. This left a very unhappy Lt. Singer.  
  
FINIS 


End file.
